The Beginning or the End
by Sunflowersun7
Summary: Finding out she had another sister Elle tracks her down running straight into Hawkins. After being reunited her sister tells an terrifying secret that only Will can understand she can see the upside down. The gate is reopening but in a different location at Hawkins Middle School. Will their power combined be enough to close it again, or will it be the end, for them, and for Hawkins
1. 1: The File

_**1: The File**_

She was on her way to her aunt's house. After she found out her mother has been in an endless cycle of pain, Elle has been visiting very recently after she closed the portal. She was driving in her police officer's car with Will's Mom driving it. When they entered the dirt road, they waved goodbye to each other and Elle went inside.

She knocked on the door and there was her aunt. "Hello Jane, do come in." Elle made her way in and found her mother in her rocking chair, watching the television.

"Sunflower, rainbow, 460," She repeated over and over again. Elle went up to her mother, as she touched her hand, she found herself in the living room, but with a younger aunt, and a younger mom.

"Mama?" Elle asked. Terry Ives was searching through her folders of young kids. "I know that this one is definitely one." She threw it in a pile and Elle cam see that it was a young picture of her sister, Connie. She pulled out another folder and stared at it for a long moment. "If this isn't one of them, I'm gonna shoot the whole Hawkins Lab." She tossed it in with the pile of young Connie. There was a girl, on the cover of a newspaper, taken from her family in Colorado.

Elle found herself in the same room, but her mother was still repeating. "What did you see?"

Elle went straight to the filing cabinets and went through all of it until she found the matching girl. "Her," she muttered.

Her aunt looked confused. "What about her?" Elle rolled up her sleeve to reveal her number 011. "Is she one of you?" Elle nodded.

She grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her head. She gripped her hand to the paper and found her surroundings go dark.

She walked toward an ominous figure in the distance climbing a tree, but fell down. A fat lady walked up to her, and the girl's eyes changed from a hazel to a dark blue just by looking at the lady. "Oh my dear, do you need help?"

The girl looked around her and nodded. As she reached for the hand, her purple sweatshirt rolled down a bit to reveal a number, 010. Elle looked at it closely, it was exactly like her, but with a different number. As the girl got up, the lady stared curiously at it. The girl quickly covered it up and her dark blue eyes changed to a faded green. She quickly jerked her arm away and walked off and entered a highway that said, Welcome to Hawkins, Il. Her eyes changed back to a hazel, but a trickle of blood came from her nose. The girl put a hoodie over her long blond hair and ran towards Hawkins.

Elle pulled the cloth off of her and stared at her mother a bit. She quickly scurried out of the house to where Will's Mom was waiting for her. "Woah, girl, what's the rush?"

Her aunt came running after her, panting. "She found another one of her."

"What do you mean?"

Elle rolled up her sleeve quickly to reveal her number and muttered, "Another." Then, she ran into the car and closed the door. Mrs. Byers ran in as well and went towards Elle's house, where she was living with the chief.

When she was at the front of the house, the girl slammed the door open with the motion of her hand went straight to her walkie talkie. "Mike?" She whispered.

"I'm here," he answered.

"Come to my house. Bring the rest."

"Gotcha, over and out."

"Over and out." She put the walkie talkie down and waited on the front porch for everyone to arrive.

Once they were all here, Mike, Will, Dustin, Lucas, and Max all crowded around her. "What did you want to show us?" asked Max. Her long orange hair was in her face from looking down at her.

She put out the newspaper title and they all crowded around it. "What does that have to do with anything?" announced Dustin.

"It means," Mrs. Byers butted in, "That Elle found a person like her." She rolled up Elle's sleeve for her. "A person who has powers."

"What kind of powers? And where is she now?" Will stole the newspaper from Mike.

"Eyes, feelings," she muttered, "Hawkins."

They all stared at her, she was in Hawkins, and they didn't know about it. Like everything, she must've been escaping something, or maybe she was hiding this entire time. Lucas pricked the paper from Wills hand. "Well, shouldn't we go get her then? I mean, she might know more stuff than we do about the gate if she's coming to Hawkins. Maybe she's our last hope." They all looked at each other in concern, and Will let out a shiver.

"No," Elle muttered, "She'll come to us." She grabbed a piece of cloth and wrapped it around her eyes and grabbed the newspaper from Lucas.

She was in the darkness. The same girl in the distance. Long blond hair, long bangs, and almond shaped hazel eyes. She walked along a dirt road, but stopped as she saw a house on her right. That was Terry Ives house. She looked at it for a moment, then her eyes turned a bright red. She shook her head violently and continued to walk along the dirt road. She closed her eyes as she walked, and reached out a hand. She opened then and her eyes turned to a deep purple. "Don't worry, sister. We are all afraid."

She smiled straight at me, blood trickling from her nose. She walked right up to me and put a hand on my cheek. "I'm coming soon." She walked off and toward Chief Hopper's house. How did she do that? She saw her as if she was actually there. How did she know?

She pulled off the rag around her eyes, everyone crowding around her. "Well," Dustin asked, "What did you see?"

She leaned back on the couch, tired as a trickle of blood came from her nose. "She coming."

Mike looked around, worried. "We should stay with you tonight, in case she is dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt." He put his hand on her hand. She wiped to blood running down her nose and looked at her friends.

"Okay."

"Woo, we're having a sleepover!" Dustin yelled happily. Max rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Just then, Chief Hopper came into the house. "What the hell is going on?" He took off his police hat and set it on the clothes rack. He took off his coat and walked over. "Elle, tell me, what the hell is going on." He didn't even sound all that scared, but she could see that fear was also in him somewhere hidden away.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. She looked outside and didn't realize how dark it was. Hopper rolled his eyes, sighed, and pointed his finger at her. "Well discuss this later." He went up to the door and opened it. Neither of her friends could see who it was, but it must be important if it was in the nighttime.

"I'm here for my sister," said a voice.

"Sorry kid, but she's not here. Go back to your parents." He slammed the door on its face. As he walked away, the door exploded and everyone was sent backwards with the door. A girl was at the door, fists clenched, teeth grinded, and blood trickling down her nose. She wore a purple sweatshirt hoodie with ripped leggings and worn out tennis shoes.

"I'm here for my sister," she repeated, a little bit more firm.


	2. 2: Ten

2: Ten

Everyone got up lazily and all stared at the new visiter. She was breathing heavily, her heart racing, her knees buckling. Only one person went up to her. A girl with short curly brown hair. She gently rolled up her sleeve to reveal the print 011. The girl did the same to reveal her number, 010. Her eyes turned a bright yellow, meaning that her sister was happy. She went up to her slowly, her feet dragging. She put up her hand and the door she knocked down was fixing itself and was now as good as new.

More blood came from her nose, but she wiped it away quickly with her sleeve. "Sister?" Elle muttered. She slowly went up to her.

The girl smiled. "It's me." She went up and hugged her, tears going down both of their eyes. After they hugged, Elle took her hand and brought her up to her friends. Her eyes turned a deep purple. "Hi," she waved her hand awkwardly. "I'm Ten."

Hopper was the first to walk up to her. "Elle, why don't you guide her to the couch, I have some questions for her." Elle took her arm and sat on the couch next to her. Everyone else followed them. Hopper brought a chair across from her and everyone stared at the girl.

"Firstly, Ten, can you tell us your backstory, your past?"

"Well," her eyes turned a pale green. "I was born at the Hawkins laboratory, with my twin brother, Four. My Mother knew it wasn't safe there, so, she helped us escape from that horrible place. We eventually got spotted, and they shot my mother. My brother was the one to help us escape. His power was he can be able to freeze anything, even time. That's how we escaped. We went south to Georgia and we lived there."

"But why did you come back?"

Elle was the one to answer. "It was because I opened the gate."

"You didn't open it," Ten answered, "I also did. All of us did."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

Her eyes turned a deeper purple. "Something ticked all our powers. I don't know how, but all I remember is something roaring at me, a creature with no face. I screamed, and my power just let loose. Most of us died because of that, my brother was one of them. I knew that something this strange had to come from Hawkins, so I went back. On the way, I felt a disturbance that I hadn't felt since my brother, and I knew it had to be one of us, and that's how I found my sister, Elle, you called her?"

A girl with long orange hair stepped forward. Ten's eyes turned a pale green. "What is your power? What can you do?"

She looked straight into her eyes. "I can basically read your emotions. See how my eyes are pale green, it means you're curious to find out what I can do and you think it will be helpful in your own life to see what your older half brother thinks about you." Max gaped at her and flushed. "As I look at you." Ten turned to Hopper. Her eyes changed to a deep purple. "Purple means that your scared, frightening is more of the word I'm looking for. You're scared to go up against the unknown, the dark figure that rules the upside down. You're afraid that it might take Elle away from you. Same goes for you." She turned to Mike.

Her eyes turn to a golden hazel and blood trickled down her nose, she sighed. "I'm sorry, ever since the trigger, I haven't been able to control my powers as well as I did before. Not only have I lost control, but I weaken every time I use them. It's like, something is controlling me."

Everyone looked at Will. He gulped and walked up to her. "What do you feel like, when you're being controlled?"

She looked up at him and there eyes met. Her eyes turn a light pink and she blushed. "Sometimes, my mind goes blank, sometimes, without realizing it, I feel hot all the time, even when it's the dead of winter. I know I'm still me, but I always find myself in a world like this, but more . . ."

"Unusual?"

Ten nodded. "On the way here, when I past the Hawkins sign, I saw what looked like a shadow. The sign was mossy, the road was uneven, and the shadow came after me, and I ran. Though I know I'll see it again, it always comes and finds me. I'm the mouse, it's the cat, it always tracks me down. As if, my world has gone upside down."

She bent her head down so her bangs were in her face, avoiding everyone's gaze. A short middle aged lady went up to her and hugged her for comfort.

After the introduction, Hopper decided that she'll let her live with Elle and her until she finds somewhere else to live. Though, he did agree that they would have a sleepover here, just in case something bad happens to anyone, because no one will find them here. Mrs. Byers, the nice middle aged lady will also be sleeping here because she wants to learn more about the new girl.

Elle found a sleeping bag and made it with her powers. It wasn't much, but at least it was nothing. They introduced all of their names to Ten, and then Max brought up something.

"So your like a mind reader?" She asked curiously.

Ten made a weird face. "Yes and no. I can read your emotions, but not your thoughts, I can see images in your head, but can't hear them. It's complicated."

We gathered in a circle in Elle's room, still very awkward. "Do you know your real name, like your birth name?" asked Max.

I shook my head. "No. Mother always called my brother and I by our numbers, so she doesn't get caught calling us something else."

"Well, let's give you a nickname, like we did with Elle," suggested Mike. "Hmm, what's a good name that starts with a T?"

"How about Terry?" asked Dustin.

Elle shivered and Ten's eyes turned a sad blue, and shook her head. "There aren't very many, though."

"What about Tierney?" asked Will, "That sounds pretty."

"Tierney," she repeated. She liked it and gave a warm smile. "That's good."

"You all better sleep," called Mrs. Byers, "You have a school day tomorrow, just because you're having a sleepover doesn't mean you have permission to stay up late."

Dustin sighed, "I wish we can skip school tomorrow. Especially when we found, Tierney. Where are you gonna go?"

"I have to go back to the gate, it's the only way that I can even get close to the shadow. Maybe I can defeat it, the only way to though is find the gate, I can feel it reopening, but not at Hawkins, in a different place."

"Where?" asked Lucas.

She rummaged through her backpack and found a map of every street in Hawkins. She traced her finger from where everyone is now all the way until she stopped at a street. "Wait a minute," Mike investigated, "Isn't that where our school is?"

They all became silent. "You shouldn't go there," Tierney confirmed, "This gate is gonna be more bigger and more stable than the other. It will take an insane of amount of energy to be able to only close it for a fraction of a second. If the shadow along with its no faced army gets into this world," she slammed her hand on the map, making everyone jump, "All of hell will be unleashed. The only way to stop it though is to make it that the portal closes and stays shut. Even that will be way too much energy for Elle and I to handle, we need more of us, but that's when everything starts to crumble. More than half of us have been killed because of the opening, so even if we do find the rest of us, there is still a 98.56731 percent chance that Elle and I, along with the rest of us, will be killed closing it."

Her eyes turned the deepest purple. "We're all scared," she finally said, a little bit more nervous, "But it's the only way to stop it."

"What about the other percentage?" asked Max.

"Then our powers will be taken away from us, we'll still live, but with no powers. And there is a .000001 percent chance that everything will go back to normal."

"Well, what do we do about school tomorrow, then?"

"I have to come with you, it's the only way I'll find out what the shadow is thinking. It's the only way to find out its weakness." They all sighed.

"Well, if it's the only way, then will take you," announced Will.

"We better sleep," muttered Elle, and she dozed off into a deep sleep. Everyone decided it was for the best, but Tierney could all tell that they were not going to sleep, and she couldn't blame them. These are rough times, and the only hope is a plan.

But we don't have one.


End file.
